SpotLight
by higginsnine4
Summary: Ashley Tisdale is a well rounded girl. Not someone who loved to party, she didn't drink, didn't smoke and didn't seem to make bad decisions. No one ever thought that she can go down the dark path that other celebrities have gone down, the path of drugs, s
1. Chapter 1

"Common Just one sip! Common Just one puff!" these two simply sentences urging me to "common" is were everything in my life went down hill. Funny how things happen, its funny how little people actually know about the real story. What REALLY happened to cause my change in life. To know all this i would have to take you back to the beggining, the beggining of my hell.

"Oh My Gosh! AHHHH i missed you so much!" were the screams i heard from my old bestfriend Deanna as she came running to me in the airport. I was friends with Deanna since about 4th grade and i was always able to rely on her for anything. When i heard i got the part of Maddie for sweet life i had to pack up and leave New Jersey, and that ment leaving my bestfriend behind. And for these many years i havent seen her. "AHHH!" is all i could say with tears of joy running down my cheeks. "Ok lets get out of here, we have some major reconnecting to do!" i said as i finally was able to find words.

As we pulled up to my house Deannas jaw dropped and she let out a big gasp. "This is Your house!?" she said with amazment. I didnt know what to say so i just said "Uhm..Yeah?." I didnt see anything quite amazing about my house, i mean it wasnt small but wasnt huge it wasnt that special. "Let me get my butler to help you with your bags" i said. Deanna let out yet another gasp "YOU HAVE A BUTLER!?"

After giving Deanna the tour of my house (and hearing about 50 thousand 'Oh My Goshs') we went to get lunch. After we ate we decided to go to Pink Berry for some ice cream.

When we got our ice cream and sat down there was an awkward silence. "So," said Deanna breaking the silence, "hows the party seen down hear? i bet you go to clubs almost everynight!"

"Uhm..actually. i dont. I like to keep a low profile" i explained to Deanna. She stared at me like i had 6 heads. "Are You retarted?" Deanna said with shock. " I would be out partying everynight, drinking and being crazy, i meann you Have the money why dont you have some fun?" she said. All i was able to do was stare at her. "Well, do you wanna go out tonight? We can go to _Le Deux_ and meet up with Vanessa and Zack." Letting out a big scream Deanna said "ZACK EFFRON!!" I nodded and Deanna almost fainted. Deanna let out another scream and said "YES!"

I found myself starring at my mirror looking at what deanna picked out for me to wear. My opinion was i looked like a hooker but Deanna said i looked 'Hot'. I guess Sluty is 'Hot'. "Common lets go!" i said trying to pull Deanna away from the mirror. "Alright Alright im ready!" said Deanna with her Oh So Famous Bitchyness.

When we got into _Le Deux_ we saw Vanessa and Zack come running up to us. "Hey Ashley!" said Vanessa with a welcoming hug. "Hey Ash." said Zack with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey you must be Deanna, Ashley told me so much about you." said Zack opening his arms to give Deanna a hug. This was the first time i heard Deanna silent since i picked her up from the airport. Deanna lunged toward Zack and gave him a big hug. "Hey im Vanessa" vanessa said. Deanna gave her a dirty look and gave her a bitchy Hi. "Ok LETS PARTY!" said Deanna running up to the Bar.

"I'll have a Apple Martini" said Deanna quickly. The bartender staired at me and i reliezed he wanted me to give him my order "Oh sorry i'll have a Coke." Deanna quickly said "No! She'll have a Vodka with orange juice." "Common Live a little!" she said as she noticed my evil stare. "Im not gonna like it!!" i demanded. "Common Just one sip, please?" Deanna said. "Fine!" i said has i drank my first of many drinks that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the mixed smell of beer and throw up in the air. I opened my eyes and realized i wasnt laying in my bed, or my room. I heard light breathing coming from the other side of the bed so i looked slowly and realized i was in bed with a guy, better yet a guy i never seen in my life. I jumped and woke up this random guy. "Who the hell are you!? Where Am I!? and What Happened!?" i bumbarded this stranger with questions. Half asleep he said "Im Sean, your at the Hilton Hotel. and," he began to have a devious smile,"**stuff**happened." As soon as he said tht i asked him "Exactly what 'stuff'?" He looked at me with a smile and he pulled out his video camera.

"DONT TELL ME THAT I...WITH YOU!?" i screamed. He didn't say anything but just starred and smiled at me. "You Jerk!" i screamed again and jumped on him trying to grab the camera. He forcefully threw me off of him and i flew into the night stand. I let out a painful cry. i pleaded with him "Please just give me the camera! Please!" "HA! no way!," he said almost amused "this tape would be worth big bucks!" I began to cry and said "Please, i'll do anything, Anything if you just get rid of that tape." "Well," he began "theres one thing that you can do. I want 10,000 dollars for this tape."

"10,000 DOLLARS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" i shouted. "Oh yes I am very serious. 10,000 dollars or this tape gets sold and spread around the internet!" he demanded. "Please is there anything else you want? Anything!?" i asked. He once again seem amused "Haha. Nope! Well. I hate to end this little chat short but, i got other business to attend. I'll give you one day to call me with what your deciding to do." he said giving me his number and walking half way out the door "Bye!"

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" i said screaming to Deanna after i told her the whole situation. "Uhm, Give him the money or prepare to have a Dvd come out with a title like 'One Night In Ashley' " Deanna said almost making fun of the situation. I looked at her with evil eyes and said "10,000 dollars is a lot its not like its friggen pocket change that i have laying around my house!" Deannas laughed and said "Look Around! You live in a fucking mansion! You definitely have 10,000 dollars!" "I do but I dont leave it around my house! I put that stuff in the bank and save it, i dont spend it!" i explained to Deanna. " And why didnt you stop me from going home with this complete stranger!? YOU made me drink the least you could of done was made sure i got home safely." "Ugh! i dont need your bitchyness! Its not my fault u got drunk and acted like a total slut!" Deanna said begining to walk out the room. "At least I dont act like a slut 24/7!" i screamed as Deanna left.

I sat up in my bed all night just thinking what I should do. Should I take 10,000 out of my savings fund or let the the video get leaked to the public and make them learn i make mistakes. It seemed like a no brainer but i dont know why the decision was so hard. Before i knew it, it was 7 in the morning. I heard a sound coming from my computer. it was an e-mail alert. The e-mail was titled "Some Night You Had" from a e-mail i didnt know. I opend it and it was the dreaded video. I began to cry and i ran to look for that guys number. I couldnt find it.

I turned my room inside out looking for this guys number. I had no idea what happened to this number. I couldnt remember where I put it. I thought I might have dropped on my way upstairs to my room so i ran around my house looking for this number. I couldnt find it anywhere so i ran upstairs, threw myself on my bed and began to hysterical cry. I heard a Ding from my computer which ment i got an Instant Message. "Looking for this?" said the Instant Message with the guys number on it. The Message came from Deanna.


End file.
